


Russia Rising

by Kaggyin23



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Harems, Hate Sex, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: [Anonymous Comission]Kadoc Zemlupus won the battle against Chaldea. Now, more confident and free of his self esteem issues, the Crypter decided that he wants to have his way with some of the women he'd been secretly attracted to, like a true Tsar, starting with the Spear of Greece herself.
Relationships: Caenis I Lancer/Kadoc Zemlupus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Russia Rising

Things were going very well for Kadoc Zemlupus.

After the defeat of Ivan the Terrible and Chaldea, the tree had finally started to take root and those pesky intruders from the proper human history had all been dealt with.

Gudako, the Master of Chaldea, and her servant Mash, unable to fight to the fullest of their abilities out of hesitation, stood no match for the combined might of Atalante, Anastasia and Kadoc. They, alongside Da Vinci and the crew of the Shadow Border, were taken prisoner and offered an ultimatum: Join Kadoc's forces in the battle against the other Lostbelts and make that place their new home, or die. The Shadow Border was confiscated and put under Imperial control.

Atalante's rebel army then became the new military and peacekeeping force for Russia. And with her at it's command and with support from the new government, they slowly but surely started to restore order to that Lostbelt, to the delight of the surviving Yaga.

Naturally, they all chose the first option, and just like that, Russia's might had just gone up by a huge margin. And Kadoc, who before this was terribly insecure and had serious self esteem issues, was now more confident than ever, having at this side the power of those who stopped Goetia itself. No longer was he the weakest of the Crypters, now he could stand in equal footing with his peers.

One day, Caenis, the Spear of Greece, had been sent to Russia by the order of Kirschtaria Wodime to check up on Kadoc and see if everything was alright with the place.

The imperial palace was being rebuilt, and although it hadn't been a long time after it had been destroyed, some parts of it were already fit to be inhabited by people.

It was a cold night, and Caenis was told to wait in a cozy room in a tower, with a fireplace and beautiful vista of the snowy capital. The hero was getting impatient, after all, Kadoc had been taking his time.

"Where the hell is that useless fool?" Caenis crossed her arms, already pissed off having to wait all that time sitting in that chair.

It was then that the white haired Crypter entered the room, an unusual confident grin in his face.

"Took you long enough!" Said the hero, in an aggressive tone. "Who do you think you are, to keep me waiting like this!?"

Kadoc chuckled.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer." Answered the Crypter, crossing his arms. "But anyway, here I am. What do you want?"

"I was sent here to check up on you." Caenis got up from her seat. "You managed to deal with those vermin from Chaldea?"

"They've been dealt with." The man answered. "You can tell your master that they won't be a problem any longer. At least not for me."

Caenis smirked. "Well, well, i didn't think you had it in you." She then walked up next to him, to demonstrate the difference in build and height. "I guess you were lucky enough to score a victory, too bad one it's all you're gonna get."

She turned her back and started to walk towards the exit. "That was all, I'll be seeing you." She said.

"Wait."

Caenis stopped, and then turned back, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Asked Kadoc, still grinning.

Caenis smiled, knowingly. Servants didn't need to sleep, they could simply rest in spirit form, so that proposal was obviously a solicitation for sex.

"Wait a minute, have i heard that right?" Said the greek warrior. "Kadoc Zemlupus, wanting to fuck me?"

She slowly walked towards him again, staring at him as a predator at a prey.

"The hell happened to you ever since last time I was here?" She asked. Caenis was truly surprised, the Kadoc she knew would never had the balls to say something like that to her face, especially considering that he knew what she thought of him.

"I defeated Chaldea, and not only that, I managed to make them all become part of my forces." He looked at Caenis' eyes. 

She scoffed.

"Don't get cocky." The warrior stared back, confidently.

"You still doesn't stand a chance against the other Lostbelts." 

"We'll see about that. In the meantime, how about you answer my first question?" He pressed on. "Do you wish to stay the night here?"

"You've gotten quite bold." She said, inching ever closer to him. "Maybe i should tell Anastasia about this?"

"She doesn't care, says it's natural for kings and emperors to have mistresses." Replied the Crypter, not giving up an inch of ground. 

"Does that mean you wish to make *me* one of your mistresses?" She grabbed Kadoc by the collar, with a cocky smirk. "You've got some nerve Kadoc Zemlupus, I should rip your balls off for simply hinting at that."

"Yeah right, as if you'd dare to attack me in the heart of my Lostbelt." He shot back, confidently. "Also, i didn't know you were this big of a prude, after what you said about Anastasia that day…"

Caenis laughed after hearing that.

"So, is this what this is about?" She tightened her grip on his collar. "You're scared that i'll take your precious Grand Duchess for myself, so now you want to make me yours to keep that from happening?"

"Nope, you're reading too much into it." The master was still calm. "Your personality is infuriating most of the time, but i'd be lying if i said i wasn't attracted to your body." 

"That's the reason why I wanted to get a taste of it, nothing more. You ancient Greeks were pretty liberal when it came to sex after all." He was extremely calm, saying all that to her face like it was nothing.

Caenis released her grip, and stood silent for a few instants.

"You sure did change a lot, now that's for certain." The woman crossed her arms, looking at him from to bottom, with a naughty grin. "I guess I can give you one final gift before this pathetic Lostbelt falls."

"And with me being horny as hell most of the time, this might even help me focus." Caenis grabbed Kadoc's crotch, feeling his hardness through his pants. "Just be warned: i'm not easily satisfied."

The Greek warrior then grabbed him by the shoulders and violently dropped him into the ground. Taking charge, Caenis ripped off his pants and underwear, revealing a throbbing and really big cock, it was about the same size as Poseidon's as she recalled it.

"What a nice surprise, i was expecting yours to be as small as one could be." She taunted him, as she straddled him and grabbed the member with her right hand. "Now let's see for how long you can give me pleasure."

She then moved her black thong out of the way with her left hand and impaled herself with his length, taking it all at once like it was nothing. Caenis' noises as she started to slowly ride that cock were more like those of a man having sex than a woman, but still, the pleasure that Kadoc felt was unreal.

Her cunt was really tight, and the feeling on his cock as the interior of that pussy contracted and tightened around his members was making the Crypter go crazy. Anastasia's pussy was still tighter when Kadoc took her virginity, but her technique was nowhere near as sophisticated as Caenis'.

The greek hero rode the Crypter like a stallion, bouncing up and down, her hands on his covered chest. "I'm impressed…" Said Caenis, between moans. "You're actually keeping up with me."

Kadoc smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

The white haired mage then quickly grabbed her hips with his hands, feeling the softness of ver tanned skin, moving his hands through that athletic torso until they rested at her plump covered breasts, revealing her two plump bouncing tits into the open.

Kadoc watched them bounce for a few instants before grabbing them, he then started to grope them, massaging her nipples with his fingers.

Caenis was getting even hornier with that, and the warrior was yearning for more pleasure. Kadoc could feel that with how more intense her thrusts were getting, and then he decided to seize that opportunity.

He once again grabbed her hips, but this time he applied force and pushed her away, catching her by surprise, and then bending her over a table.

Kadoc ripped her black thong out of the way, throwing it in the ground. He then gave her a good slap in her firm asscheeks, making the hero finally moan loudly. Not wanting to waste any more time, Kadoc spread her cheeks and violently thrusted his cock fully into her wet cunt.

They were fucking doggystyle, like animals in heat, them both desperately yearning for release.

"How do you feel getting rammed from behind like a common bitch?" Kadoc taunted her, with an evil smirk.

Caenis was now moaning like a normal girl, basking in the pleasure, but she really didn't want to admit it. "Fuck you!" Caenis shot back, between moans, making Kadoc respond by slapping her in the ass cheeks with even more force.

"Ahhh! You asshole!" She yelled, after feeling it.

"You like it, don't you? Dirty slut!" Kadoc kept spanking her, with each strike making her pussy tighten more around his cock. Like most dominant people in life, Caenis loved being submissive in bed.

She couldn't believe the pleasure. Kadoc, that useless master of whom she had underestimated before was taking her like a real man. Caenis had never been submissive in bed ever since Poseidon himself had taken her, and now, she was feeling the same thing she felt as she had sex with the god of the seas. Kadoc was treating her like a common woman just like Poseidon had done, and she loved every bit of it.

"I'm… i'm getting close!" She yelled. "Me too!' answered Kadoc, and so, as soon as Kadoc felt her cunt tighten more than ever before, his orgasm too was triggered, and he started thrusting rope after rope of hot sperm into her uterus, painting her insides white with it.

And as they basked in the afterglow, Kadoc removed his prick, still hard even after all that fucking, from her entrance.

Caenis turned, back blushing and still panting, unable to take her eyes of his length.

"Clean it up." Kadoc ordered, making her instantly obey, approaching him on all fours and starting to lick and suck his cock, passing her tongue through his entire length, cleaning it up completely.

"Now lay down and spread your legs, i'm not done with you yet." He ordered again, with a grin.

Caenis had a naughty smile. "I'm not done with you either. Now that i know you can keep up with me, i'm gonna fuck you until you can't think of anything else in the world other than me!" She then spread her toned legs, inviting Kadoc in.

And so, they kept up fucking for the rest of the night. Having multiple orgasms and trying multiple different positions. Caenis had finally found someone with a sex drive compatible to hers in those modern times, and she was gonna make damn sure she had her fun with him for as long as possible.

The following morning.

Caenis was finally putting her armor back on, feeling fully sexually satisfied for the first time ever since she had sex with Poseidon.

"I hate to admit it, but that was fun." Said Caenis, putting her breast armor back on.

"I'd say the same." Kadoc replied, fully clothed, waiting with his arms crossed at his chair.

"You forgot this." Said Kadoc, showing her the black thong.

"You can keep it." Answered the greek warrior, with a sky grin. "We're probably not gonna have another oportunity to fuck, but you at least can use that to spice up your wanking."

"You're a damn pervert, did you know that?" Kadoc chuckled, after hearing that. "And what are you gonna tell your master when you get back there with your pussy out in the open?"

She smirked. "I'll tell him it's none of his business."

Kadoc smirked back.

"Well, i'll be off now." Said Caenis, hearing towards the door as Kadoc started at her bare ass. "I'll be seeing you, Kadoc Zemlupus."

"Bye." He answered before she walked out and closed the door.

And now, feeling proud of his conquest, Kadoc started to wonder which girl he would have his way with next time...


End file.
